WILD
by Reborntorise
Summary: HOLD ME: BONUS STORY [VKOOK/TAEKOOK] Jungkook tidak peduli kalau ia terlihat seperti orang yang haus belaian. Ia tidak masalah untuk bersikap liar hanya di depan Taehyungnya. Ia juga serius untuk memaksa Taehyung agar menuruti keinginannya, bagaimanapun caranya. Taehyung x Jungkook. TaeKook/VKook. NC.


**Hold Me side story**

 **Taehyung x Jungkook**

This story belongs to Reborntorise. _copyright SS_20161225._

 _._

 _._

Dipersembahkan untuk seseorang yang pm-pm-an denganku mengenai side story Taekook :)

FF ini juga dibuat untuk para Taekook shipper (maaf aku nyampah) hahah

 **WARNING**

Ini NC loh ya, jadi.. mohon kesediaannya untuk sadar diri sebelum meneruskan. Aku juga merekomendasikan untuk membaca ulang Hold Me apabila kalian lupa, ehe.

 **Selamat membaca!^^**

* * *

.

.

"Kook..ie.. Astaga! Kenapa kau meminum itu!" Taehyung yang baru memasuki kamar hotel langsung terpekik kaget menatap Jungkook yang tengah meminum minuman keras berjenis vodka. Taehyung tak ingin menebak sebanyak apa yang Jungkook sudah minum hingga wajahnya sudah memerah. Taehyung buru-buru mengambil botol vodka itu dan meletakkannya jauh dari jangkauan Jungkook.

Hhh, Taehyung mendesah lelah. Benar firasatnya, ada yang tidak beres yang sedang terjadi dengan Jungkook. Bayangkan kalau ia memilih tetap berada di pesta Jimin dan Yoongi, mungkin Jungkook benar-benar akan mabuk dan bangun dengan keadaan _hangover._

"Berikan itu padaku.." Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Jungkook menyerahkan gelas di tangannya.

"Hyung~~" alih-alih memberikannya Jungkook justru menarik Taehyung dan menciumnya dengan ganas.

Taehyung kaget, ia buru-buru mendorong Jungkook yang tiba-tiba yang menciumnya dengan tergesa dan menuntut.

"Jungkook! Hentikan! Jangan coba-coba memancingku." Taehyung berdiri, mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Hyung tidak mau mencobanya?"

"Kau pasti mabuk, lain kali minum susu saja. Jangan sok minum-minuman keras." Taehyung menarik gelas berisi vodka yang tersisa setengah dari tangan Jungkook. Ia berdecak kesal, kenapa ia bisa kecolongan membiarkan Jungkook meminum minuman seperti ini.

Tangan Jungkook dengan cepat menahan Taehyung yang seperti ingin beranjak pergi dari situ.

"Aku tidak mabuk!"

"Ya! Kau mabuk!"

Bruk!  
Jungkook menarik Taehyung dengan kencang membuat Taehyung terjatuh di atas tubuh Jungkook. Jungkook sedikit mengernyit merasakan dadanya basah oleh cairan vodka yang tumpah.

"Jungkook, jangan mencoba untuk menggodaku."

"Lakukan! Buat aku mendesah di bawahmu, buat aku berteriak memanggil namamu dengan kencang, rasuki aku Taehyung.." Jungkook menatap mata Taehyung dengan berani, seakan menantangnya untuk benar-benar mewujudkan hal yang selama ini hanya menjadi fantasinya saja.

"Aku tidak bisa." Taehyung memutus kontak mata mereka, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menolak menatap Jungkook yang suka rela menawarkan tubuhnya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia menolak Jungkook, selain karena kekasihnya itu masih sekolah dan memiliki gen _male pregnant_ yang artinya ia memiliki kesempatan mengandung seperti Yoongi, kekasihnya itu terlihat seperti permen kapas yang mudah hancur bila disentuh. Taehyung tidak tega kalau ia sampai menyakiti kekasihnya itu, ia juga takut kalau Jungkook hanya merasa penasaran dan kemudian menyesali keinginannya ini.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu.."

"Kau tidak akan menyakitiku!"

"Ya, Aku akan. Aku tidak tega melihatmu menjerit kesakitan!"

"Ku mohon... Buat aku menjadi milikmu." Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang memelas, Taehyung tidak sanggup kalau mata indah Jungkook harus mengeluarkan air mata sementara Taehyung justru menikmati hal yang mereka lakukan.

"Tidak sekarang Kook, mengertilah hmm?"

"Aku mau sekarang!" Jungkook mencengkram kemeja Taehyung, menahannya untuk beranjak dari atas tubuhnya.

"Aku mau sekarang hyung.."

"Tunggu sampai kau wisuda.."

"Tahun depan aku baru wisuda!"

"Kalau begitu tunggu sampai tahun depan.." Taehyung melepas cengkraman tangan Jungkook dari kemejanya, anak itu benar-benar mencengkramnya dengan kencang hingga kemejanya kusut.

"Hyunggg..."

"Tidak sekarang, Bunny.." Taehyung mengusak surai milik Jungkook yang kini berwarna dark brown. Ia beranjak meninggalkan Jungkook yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran dan dengan cepat terlelap di sofa.

.

.

* * *

.

.  
Jungkook terbangun di atas ranjang dengan kepala yang sedikit pusing, ia mengerjap mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa. Jungkook meraba samping tempat tidurnya dan tidak menemukan Taehyung disana, ia menatap bajunya yang sudah berganti menjadi piyama, mungkin Taehyung yang menggantikannya. Jungkook terpekur berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelum ia tertidur, Taehyung menolaknya. Lagi.

Jungkook mengusak rambutnya dengan kasar, ia melakukannya lagi, memaksa Taehyung untuk mengklaimnya. Jungkook tidak perlu menebak kenapa Taehyung tidak berada disisinya saat ia bangun, kekasihnya itu pasti sengaja menjaga jarak seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Jungkook bersedekap saat menemukan Taehyung yang terlelap di sofa, kamar hotel yang Yoongi dan Jimin pesan menyediakan ranjang empuk yang luas dan Taehyung justru memilih tidur di sofa yang bahkan tidak cukup besar untuk menampungnya hanya karena berusaha menghindarinya? Cukup! Jungkook merasa sangat kesal kali ini. Ia berbalik menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dengan kencang hingga membuat Taehyung terlonjak kaget dan bangun dari tidurnya.

.

.

.  
Jam delapan pagi mereka semua berkumpul untuk sarapan di ruangan yang sudah Jimin dan Yoongi sewa untuk keluarga mereka, ada orang tua Jungkook juga yang ikut serta bersama mereka.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" Ayah Jungkook menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook yang menjaga jarak dari satu sama lain, sebagai pasangan yang sangat jarang bertengkar mereka membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka keheranan.

"Tidak ada." Jungkook menjawab singkat, kembali fokus memakan salad sayurnya.

"Kalian terlihat aneh. Selesaikan masalah kalian, bukannya justru berjauh-jauhan." Ibu Jungkook ikut bersuara, Yubin dan Jiyoung mengangguk ikut menyetujui ucapannya.

"Jangan sampai hubungan kalian putus begitu saja hanya karena masalah sepele, kau tentunya tidak ingin pengorbanan kalian meminta restu pada orang tuamu menjadi sia-sia 'kan?" Jiyong angkat bicara, Taehyung dan Jimin itu begitu dekat sampai Jiyoung sudah mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupan Taehyung seperti ia tau tentang Jimin.

"Maafkan aku ahjumma, aku akan menyelesaikannya bersama Jungkook nanti."

"Lebih baik kalian selesaikan sekarang Tae, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah anakku yang terus-terusan tertekuk."

"Baiklah Abeoji, kami duluan.." Taehyung berdiri, menarik Jungkook untuk mengikutinya.

"Aku belum selesai! Hyung!"

Orang tua mereka langsung menatap Yoongi dan Jimin yang saling berpandangan, mereka mengendikkan bahu mengisyaratkan ketidaktahuan tentang apa yang terjadi dengan pasangan yang nyaris tidak pernah bertengkar itu.

"Apa maumu?!" Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook ke ranjang.

"Hyung sudah tau dengan jelas apa keinginanku!"

"Jeon Jungkook!"

"Apa?!" Jungkook bangkit, menantang Taehyung yang berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Aku ingin kau lulus terlebih dahulu.."

"Tapi wisuda ku masih tahun depan!"

"Kalau begitu tunggu!"

"Hyung tau aku menginginkannya sekarang!"

"Ada apa denganmu?! Apakah otakmu sepicik itu? Menilai hubungan kita dengan seks?!" Taehyung membentak Jungkook dengan kencang, sejujurnya ia sangat takut apabila ia melukai Jungkook karena itu selama ini ia sebisa mungkin tidak menggunakan nada tinggi ketika berbicara dengan kekasihnya itu. Ia selalu berusaha meladeni Jungkook dengan lembut tetapi sekarang Jungkook justru berhasil mendorong batas kesabarannya dan membuat kekesalannya memuncak.

"Bukan begitu! Aku hanya.. Hanya takut kalau hyung mencari yang lain di luar sana." Jungkook menarik ujung kaus yang Taehyung gunakan, ia menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa takut dengan nada tinggi yang Taehyung gunakan.

"Dengar, aku tidak perlu mencari yang lain." Taehyung menangkup wajah Jungkook agar menatap ke arahnya, "aku malu mengatakan ini, tapi aku masih bisa menuntaskan hasratku seorang diri dengan menjadikanmu objek fantasiku." Taehyung berbisik di telinga Jungkook, memastikan kekasihnya itu benar-benar mendengarnya.

"Kau dengar Jungkook? Kau adalah objek fantasiku, kau tidak tau seberapa besar aku menahan diri untuk tidak melucuti tiap helai pakaianmu, mengelus setiap inchi tubuhmu, dan membuatmu mendesah di bawahku. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang, aku tidak ingin mengganggu studimu. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu dalam keadaan yang sama seperti Yoongi saat kau masih harus mengurus studimu."

"Tapi belum tentu aku sama seperti Yoongi hyung!" Protes Jungkook cepat, memang belum tentu ia seorang _male pregnant_ seperti Yoongi.

" _Okay,_ lalu bagaimana dengan rasa sakitnya? Aku tidak ingin kau memaksakan dirimu." Taehyung mengelus pipi Jungkook dengan pelan, ia khawatir Jungkook akan terluka dan membencinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Percaya padaku, miliki aku seperti kemauanmu.." Jungkook meraba dada Taehyung, mengelusnya pelan dan perlahan turun ke bawah.

"Jungkook.. Jangan lakukan itu." Taehyung mewanti-wanti Jungkook untuk berhenti saat ia merasakan tangan Jungkook berhenti di bagian adik kecilnya.

"Kenapa Taehh?" Jungkook justru membelainya, memutar-mutar jarinya di bagian itu.

"Sh-shit.. Kau akan membangunkannya." Taehyung mencengkram tangan Jungkook dan menahannya. Tak hilang akal, Jungkook justru memajukan tubuhnya memepetkannya ke arah Taehyung dan menggesekkan miliknya dan milik Taehyung yang masih terbungkus celana dengan rapi.

"Hen-hentikan.." Taehyung melepas tangan Jungkook, ia bergerak mundur dan Jungkook bergerak maju. Jungkook tak ingin melepaskan Taehyung dengan mudah.

"Menjauh Kook, jangan sampai kau menyesali yang kau lakukan saat ini."

Dasar Jungkook yang keras kepala, ia justru menarik tubuh Taehyung ke ranjang dan menindihnya.

"Kalau aku tidak ingin menjauh, bagaimana?"

"Kelakuanmu seperti jalang yang menggodaku." Jungkook tertawa alih-alih tersinggung dengan ucapan kasar Taehyung, , ia sadar yang ia lakukan bak jalang yang haus belaian. Tapi siapa peduli? Jungkook hanya ingin Taehyung menuruti keinginannya.

"Aku tidak peduli.." Tangan Jungkook perlahan membuka kancing kemeja Taehyung satu persatu, Taehyung kehabisan akal, bagaimana caranya menghentikan Jungkook?

"Jungkook dengar, rasanya akan menyakitkan. Kau akan merasa seperti terbelah ketika milikku mulai memasukimu, kemudian akan menjadi lebih sakit saat aku mulai bergerak. Lebih baik kita hentikan ya.." Taehyung menahan tangan Jungkook yang kini mulai bergerak membuka kancing celananya.

"Siapa yang takut.." Jungkook melepas tangan Taehyung yang menahannya untuk menurunkan resleting celana Taehyung.

"Jungkook!"

"Hyung yakin mau diam dan menjadi _bottom_ ku?" Jungkook menyeringai menatap Taehyung yang mulai terpancing.

"Sialan! Awas kalau kau menangis!" Taehyung memutar posisi tubuh mereka, ia menduduki tubuh Jungkook.

"Kau tau 'kan kalau kau yang menggodaku? Aku harap kau tidak menyesal."

Jungkook menyeringai, ia meremas kejantanan Taehyung yang mulai mengeras.

"Aah.. Sialan!" Jungkook tertawa kecil, ia terus merangsang Taehyung dengan mengelus-elus miliknya.

"Euhmmm..." Taehyung tergoda untuk mencium Jungkook dengan beringas, meraupnya dengan ganas tanpa memberi kesempatan bernapas untuk Jungkook. Ia menggigit bibir Jungkook, mendesakkan lidahnya untuk memasuki mulut Jungkook dan mengabsen isi mulutnya. Saliva mereka bertukar, menetes hingga dagu.

"Hhh.. Hhh.." Dada Jungkook naik turun, ia meraup banyak oksigen setelah Taehyung melepas ciuman mereka.

"Kau tidak akan lepas semudah itu, Bunny.." Suara berat Taehyung di telinganya terasa amat menggelitik.

Taehyung mulai mengecup cuping Jungkook, menjilatnya pelan. Jungkook merinding, merasakan basah pada cupingnya. Taehyung melanjutkan aksinya dengan memberi kecupan kecupan kecil menuju leher Jungkook, ia menjilat leher itu pelan. Menghirup wangi tubuh Jungkook yang seperti anak bayi sebelum memberi gigitan kecil disana.

"Akhh.."

"Aku rasa tandanya tidak akan hilang hingga tiga hari ke depan.." Taehyung menyeringai, melanjutkannya ke dada Jungkook, ia menarik kemeja Jungkook dengan kencang hingga kancing-kancingnya terlepas. Ia memberi kecupan di dada bidang itu, menjilatnya dengan gerakan berputar, tangan Taehyung merambat menuju puting Jungkook, mencubit puting yang mulai mengeras itu.

"Aah.. Hyung.." Jungkook pasrah membiarkan Taehyung mengigit putingnya dan menjilatnya.

"Hyu-hyung, jangan.. Hhmm.. Dihisap.." Taehyung menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Jungkook, menghisap putingnya hingga mengeras. Jungkook bisa merasakan punggungnya menegang. Mungkin bibir Jungkook menolak hisapan di dadanya, tapi berbeda dengan tubuhnya yang seakan menikmati hisapan yang Taehyung lakukan.

"Kau tau kan aku tidak akan berhenti.." Jungkook mengangguk, membiarkan Taehyung membuka kancing celananya jeans nya dan menariknya.

Taehyung menarik celana dalam Jungkook dan melemparnya asal, ia mengelus kejantanan Jungkook yang mulai menegang dan mengeras. Ia memegang kejantanan Jungkook dan memaju mundurkan tangannya, ia bisa merasakan kejantanan itu makin membesar dan mengeras.

"Aah.. Hyunghhh.. I– I want tohh cumhhh.." Taehyung menatap tangannya yang berlumuran sperma Jungkook, ia menjilatnya dan menatap Jungkook yang memerah, terengah-engah karena berhasil klimaks hanya dengan pijatan tangan Taehyung.

"Aku tidak punya lube.." Taehyung berkata sambil menatap _manhole_ Jungkook yang seakan menggodanya, ia bisa membayangkan betapa nikmatnya jika miliknya berada di dalam sana.

"Aku.. Aku punya _petroleum jelly_ di koperku.."

"Heh, kau benar-benar merencanakan ini hm?" Taehyung bangkit, menuju koper milik Jungkook.

"Kau letakkan dimana?"

"Aahh... Ituhh.. Di bawahhh.." Taehyung merasa aneh mendengar Jungkook yang mendesah, ia berbalik setelah mendapatkan _petroleum_ yang di cari. Tapi yang dia lihat sungguh menggoda hasratnya. Shit! Darimana bocah itu belajar untuk menggoda. Ia berjalan cepat menuju Jungkook yang tengah menungging memperlihatkan sesuatu yang meningkatnya nafsunya.

"Euhmm..." Jungkook bisa merasakan Taehyung meremas bokongnya.

"Kau sangat nakal Kook.." Taehyung mengambil _petroleum_ itu dan mengoleskannya di jari-jarinya.

Jleb  
Satu jari.

"Aahh.." Jungkook mendesah saat telunjuk Taehyung memasuki _hole_ nya dan menusuk lubangnya tanpa ragu.

Dua jari

"Taehh.. Ahh.." Jungkook bisa merasakan jari-jari itu menekan titik kenikmatan, Taehyung memaju mundurkan jarinya kemudian mengeluarkannya.

"Masih satu lagi sayang.."

Tiga.

"Akh.." Jungkook mendesis, sial Taehyung memasukan ketiga jarinya lagi secara langsung. Tiga jarinya berada di dalam hole Jungkook, ia mendorong jarinya masuk lebih dalam dan melakukan gerakan berputar yang membuat Jungkook mengerang. Ia merenggangkan jari-jarinya, kemudian memasukkannya lagi dan menggelitik lubang Jungkook dengan hebat.

"Ahh.. Taehh.." Jari-jari itu masuk makin dalam, menusuk prostat Jungkook dengan hebat.

"Arghh.." Seprei kasur itu basah oleh muntahan cairan milik Jungkook. Lagi-lagi ia keluar hanya karena jari-jari tangan seorang Taehyung.

"Ta-taeh.. Langsunghhh.. Sajahh.."

Taehyung menyeringai, ia mengeluarkan Jarinya dari _manhole_ Jungkook yang berkedut-kedut tak sabar untuk segera dimasuki.

Ia bergerak melumurkan _petroleum_ ke kejantanannya yang mulai membesar. Ia tau tiga jarinya tidak setara dengan besar adik miliknya, tapi setidaknya ia sudah melakukan penetrasi ke lubang Jungkook yang masih perawan.

"Kook, kau yakin kan? Aku tidak yakin bisa berhenti sekali aku menyentuhmu."

"Ma-masukkan.. Hhh.." Rasanya kaki yang menjadi tumpuannya melemas, memikirkan milik Taehyung yang berada di dalamnya membuatnya bergetar, belum apa-apa ia sudah merasakan sensasi yang menggelitik perutnya.

Taehyung menahan pinggang Jungkook agar nanti tubuh Jungkook tidak terjatuh saat ia memasukkan miliknya. Taehyung menyiapkan adiknya tepat di depan _manhole_ Jungkook, ia dengan perlahan memasukkan miliknya dan hole Jungkook menyambutnya dengan kuat. Taehyung bisa merasakan kejantanannya terasa di himpit oleh lubang Jungkook.

"Aakhh.." Jungkook mencengkram bantal dengan kencang, air matanya mendesak keluar. Taehyung benar, rasanya seperti terbelah saat kejantanan Taehyung mulai memasuki lubangnya.

Taehyung berhenti saat kejantanannya sudah masuk setengah, ia ragu untuk melanjutkan.

"Kau.. Hhh.. Sendirihh.. Yang meng..atakan.. Hhh.. Tidak akanhh berhentiihh.." Jungkook berbicara, merasakan keraguan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengerjap, "Jangan salahkan aku.."

Taehyung melanjutkan gerakannya, secara perlahan mendorong kejantananya masuk lebih dalam hingga benar-benar masuk sepenuhnya.

"Ahh Kookhh.. Lubangmu sangat ketat.." _Hole_ Jungkook benar-benar menahan kejantanannya dengan kuat dan terasa sangat ketat. Belum lagi Jungkook yang sepertinya tidak sadar mengetatkan lubangnya hingga membuat kejantanannya terasa seperti dipijat.

"Bergeraklahh hyunghh.." Jungkook bisa merasakan kejantanan itu makin membesar di dalam lubangnya. Ia tidak ingin gerakan lembut dari Taehyung, ia ingin Taehyung menyetubuhinya dengan kasar dan berapi-api.

Taehyung menutup matanya, memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya dengan tempo lambat.

"Ahh hyung.. Fasterhh.."

Adrenalin Taehyung meningkat, ia makin mempercepat temponya. Mencari-cari titik sensitif Jungkook lebih dalam.

"Akhhh.." Tumbukan hebat pada lubangnya membuatnya mengerang sakit sekaligus nikmat.

"Lebihh dalamhh hyungg..."

"Aahh.. Disituhh.." Punggung Jungkook menegang, Taehyung menumbuk titik sensitifnya dengan tepat.

"Jung... hh.. kau nikmatt.. ah"

"Fa-faster hyungghh.."

Taehyung makin mempercepat temponya, ia menumbuk lubang Jungkook seperti kesetanan, pada tumbukan ketujuh ia merasakan sesuatu yang seakan mendesak keluar.

"Aaahhhh..." Tepat setelah Taehyung menyemburkan cairannya, tubuh Jungkook terjatuh ke kasur hingga membuat kejantanan Taehyung tertarik keluar dengan cairan yang menetes dari kejantananya.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku.." Taehyung segera terduduk, ia bergerak untuk memeluk pinggang Jungkook. Jungkook berbalik, menatap Taehyung yang menunjukkan raut bersalah. Ia menggeleng, menolak permintaan maaf dari mulut Taehyung. Taehyung tak perlu meminta maaf padanya, ia sendiri yang menginginkan ini, ia yang memaksa Taehyung untuk melakukannya.

"Aku.. Setubuhi aku.. Hhh.. dengan gila hyungie.. Hhhh.. Hhh.. Jangan.. menahan apapun."

Jungkook tiba-tiba melumat bibir Taehyung dengan ganas, mereka melakukan perang lidah dengan mendorong lidah satu sama lain dan saling membelit hingga salah satu dari mereka kalah. Lidah Taehyung mendesak, membelit lidah Jungkook hingga Jungkook terpaksa mengalah. Mereka sekali lagi bertukar saliva, membiarkan air liur mereka bercampur hingga membasahi dagu satu sama lain.

Taehyung melepas ciumannya, ia bergerak mencium adam apple Jungkook dan berhenti di dada kemudian kembali menghisap puting Jungkook seakan sedang  
menyusu. Jungkook mendesah, tangannya bergerak menuju belakang kepala Taehyung dan mendorongnya, putingnya dihisap dengan semakin kuat, belum lagi tangan Taehyung tidak membiarkan puting Jungkook yang satunya terbebas, jarinya bermain-main disana, ia mencubit dan memilinnya. Setelah puas Taehyung kembali mengecupi setiap inchi tubuh Jungkook dan bergerak ke bawah pusar.

"Hyungg.. Gelihh.." Jungkook benar-benar merasa tergelitik karena lidah Taehyung bermain di atas perutnya

"Bolehkah?" Taehyung menatapnya meminta izin untuk sekali lagi memasuki goa hangat milik Jungkook. Jungkook bersemu, menatap Taehyung yang sudah berkeringat dan membuat rambutnya basah. _Too sexy_. Ia mengangguk, membuka kakinya untuk memudahkan Taehyung melakukannya lagi.

"Buka kakimu lebih lebar sayang.." Jungkook menurut, mengangkang lebih lebar lagi dan menunjukkan hole pink nya.

Jleb!  
Taehyung tanpa apa-apa memasukkan miliknya.

Jungkook tidak sempat memekik, ia tidak melakukan apapun kecuali mencengkram bahu Taehyung saat kejantanan Taehyung sekali lagi memasuki lubangnya. Jungkook mulai terbiasa dengan rasa sakit yang ia terima. Ia bisa melihat tubuh Taehyung yang mengangkanginya. Tidak ada six pack di perut kekasihnya, tapi Jungkook selalu berakhir terkagum-kagum akan bentuk tubuh Taehyung.

"Lakukan.. Ahh.. Dengan.. Kasar.. Hyung.." Jungkook menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, satu yang bisa Taehyung simpulkan, Jungkook sedikit  
 _masochist_. Iya, Jungkook memang maso dan berharap Taehyung menggempurnya dengan kasar dan hebat. Mungkin dia merasa tidak cukup kalau hanya milik Taehyung yang bekerja menumbuk kenikmatannya, Jungkook akan lebih puas kalau Taehyung menggunakan hal lain juga dalam permainan mereka.

Taehyung mengangguk, memaju mundurkan pinggangnya dengan gerakan cepat. Ia menggenjot tubuh itu dengan beringas, membuat punggung  
Jungkook melengkung merasakan tumbukan pada lubangnya, Jungkook sedikit tersengal dan makin melebarkan kakinya.

"Ahhh.. Taaeehh.." Taehyung menggenjot tubuhnya semakin cepat. Desahan Jungkook yang berat terdengar amat seksi di telinganya.

Kejantanan Taehyung keluar masuk, menumbuk prostat jungkook dengan kencang hingga tubuh Jungkook ikut terhentak-hentak.

Jungkook merasa tak tahan, ia membiarkan miliknya menyemburkan spermanya dan mengenai perut Taehyung. Taehyung menyeringai, mempercepat temponya karena mulai merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ahh.." Taehyung mendesah saat miliknya keluar, kemudian ia menjatuhkan diri di atas Jungkook. Memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan erat.

"Berharaplah semoga kau tidak seperti Yoongi hyung. Ah tidak, berharaplah agar spermaku tidak berkembang kali ini atau kau akan membawa bayi saat wisuda." Taehyung mengecup kening Jungkook, ia berguling ke samping Jungkook. Menyelipkan lengannya di bawah kepala Jungkook yang masih terengah-engah.

"Hyung?"

"Hmm?"

"Kalau aku ternyata sama seperti Yoongi hyung bagaimana?" Jungkook menghadap ke arah Taehyung yang menutup matanya, Jungkook harus mengakui kalau pahatan wajah kekasihnya begitu sempurna. Taehyung sangat tampan.

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah mengambil cuti untuk mengurus acara pernikahan kita."

Jungkook mencubit perut Taehyung, "hadapi dulu Appa, baru bilang begitu!"

Taehyung tertawa, entah dia harus menyesal atau tidak karena menuruti keinginan Jungkook.

"Hyung, terima kasih." Taehyung menatap balik mata Jungkook yang berbinar.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga mencintai hyung.." Taehyung sekali lagi menyeringai menatap Jungkook, menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Apasih hyung?" Taehyung tidak menjawab, justru dengan cepat menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Hyung! Ahhh.." Jungkook memekik kaget, siapa yang mengira kalau Taehyung ingin melanjutkan permainan mereka.

End~

.

.

OHOHOHOH~

Halo semua, lama tak jumpa~ _happy christmast~_ HOHOHO

Maaf NC nya ga hot, maaf ini tidak memuaskan. hahaha.

btw, buat sekuel MinYoon beserta anak kembar mereka, maaf sekali tidak bisa ku wujudkan karena satu dua hal, tapi kalo aku ada ide, pasti ku sebar~ tentunya dalam wujud oneshoot.

Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin ku katakan, tetapi aku selalu lupa dan berakhir tanpa mengatakan apa yang ingin ku katakan. haha.

 **UPDATE a/n**

 **Ini unek-unek yang tidak bisa ku sampaikan sebelumnya.**

Sejujurnya aku dibuat kesal, sangat kesal, hahaha

Aku mendapat banyak notifikasi email tapi tidak ada yang berisikan review.

Tau tidak rasanya menunggu email berisi review masuk tapi yang masuk hanya berupa fav/foll tanpa review?

Semua ini email tapi tidak ada review (bercanda, tentu saja ada, tapi begitulah...)

Hehe.

Hehe.

Ini lah yang membuatku lelah dan merasa frustasi. Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk kembali, berharap aku dapat meng-handle perasaanku, tapi ternyata aku masih sama. Maafkan aku yang egois.

Mungkin kalian menganggap ini sepele, tapi aku benar-benar merasa terbebani. Aku merasa frustasi, menerka-nerka apakah kalian sebegitu kecewanya, atau tulisanku yang sangat buruk hingga membuat kalian muak dan enggan memberikan komentar.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak munafik disini, aku menunggu review, itu lah kenapa aku berbagi ceritaku pada kalian. Review, selain sebagai pacuan untuk menulis lagi juga menjadi hal yang membuatku senang, membuatku merasa bahwa reader merasakan yang aku rasakan. Perasaan setelah membaca sesuatu, merasa setuju, menyangkal, senang, bahagia, perasaan bermacam-macam itu yang membuatku penasaran dan menunggu-nunggu komentar kalian. Haha

Kemudian aku berpikir, apakah kalian enggan memberikan review karena aku tidak membalasnya? Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin membalas setiap review yang ada (langsung melalui pm) tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku tau aku tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk terus membalas, aku membatasi diri untuk hal itu, aku mencoba mengatasi ini dengan membalas beberapa, tapi aku sadar aku tidak bisa terus membalas dan mungkin itu akan menyakiti kalian, dan menyakiti diriku sendiri.

Oke, aku mengerti setiap orang punya pilihan, aku menghargai fav/foll yang kalian lakukan, aku sungguh menghargainya. Tapi aku serius ketika aku mengatakan itu membuatku lelah dan frustasi.

Menyakitkan mengetahui kalian menekan tombol fav/foll tanpa meninggalkan review, dan aku dapat melihat dan mengingat nama akun kalian tanpa menemukan kalian di kolom komentar. Aku serius, itu menyakitkan.

Satu lagi, aku benar-benar serius ketika mengatakan bahwa aku menghargai dan merasa berterimakasih atas setiap review kalian, your review made my day.

Ketika aku mengatakan thank you, mengatakan i love you kepada para pembaca, i really mean it.

Jadi, lain kali tolong tinggalkan komentar juga.

Ini tidak sepenuhnya mengurangi kekesalanku karena aku tau aku masih belum bisa menulis lagi, aku harap kalian mengerti dan tidak berhenti mendukungku.

A/N KALI INI SANGAT PANJANG, SORRY NOT SORRY.

THANK YOU.

PLEASE TAKE CARE AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE DAY.

ILY

-J-


End file.
